Malfoys and Potters
by HawthornShadow
Summary: Cassiopeia (Cassie) Malfoy, younger sister of Scorpius Malfoy, is accepted at the Merlin Academy of Witchcraft, supposedly the best school for magic in the world. While at Merlin she finds friends in some unexpected places, including becoming best friends with one Lily Potter.
1. Prologue: A Malfoy at Merlin

'Cassie! Your letter's here!' Astoria called up the stairs to her 10 year old daughter.

'Coming Mum!' Cassie stampeded down the stairs, closely followed by her elder brother. Scorpius tackled Cassie just as they reached the bottom and snatched the letter from his mother's hands.

'Hey! No fair!' Cassie yelled as her brother inspected the envelope.

'Hang on! This isn't a Hogwarts seal! And how come she's getting it when she's only ten?! I got mine when I was eleven!' Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass picked up her daughter and hugged her.

'Because my baby's been accepted at Merlin!'

'You're kidding!' Cassie jumped out of her mother's arms and grabbed the letter from Scorpius. She ripped open the seal and read the letter inside.

_Dear Miss Cassiopeia Malfoy,_

_You have been accepted at Merlin Academy of Witchcraft. Your schooling in the magical arts will begin on the first day of September. On the last day in August you are required to floo to the Merlin Transportation Station to meet a supervisor for your transportation to the academy._

_You will need with you:_

_One small rucksack/day bag to be easily carried on your person while travelling. This should include your wash-kit and one set of pyjamas and clothes for the next day, along with any non-electronic entertainment for your first night._

_One larger bag holding your personal items and clothing for the first term of school. This will be relieved from your person when you arrive at the station, to travel separately to the Academy._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Professor Laura Gráinne Ambrosius_


	2. Chapter 1: Malfoy vs Potter

'I'm gonna go and help Mum with my stuff!' Lily Potter yelled to her brothers, before running off in the opposite direction.

'I don't believe it! That little git Scorpius is here too!' Albus exclaimed as they neared the station.

'He's girly enough to go! Remember that time in the great hall when … with the dress and … he couldn't stop!' James couldn't speak for laughing. Albus soon joined him and they leant on each other for support. Finally composing themselves, they arrived at the station.

As they neared Scorpius, they heard him instructing a little girl on how to behave.

'Ok, remember, talk like a Malfoy, act like a Malfoy, and no matter what avoid any Potters unless, and only unless, you're making fun of them, got it?'

'Ok Scorp! I've got it!' The girl ran off to find her mother, leaving the three boys alone.

'Yeah Scorp! She's got it!' Albus mimicked as soon as the girl was out of earshot.

'Don't you dare make fun of Cassie!'

'Ah! We have a name, Albus! Lily! Hey, Lily!' Their sister ran over. 'There's this girl at Merlin, and we'd really like it if you made friends with her. Her name's Cassie.'

'Sure!' chirped Lily, before running off to find this 'Cassie' she'd just been informed of.

'And that is how you wind up a Malfoy!' exclaimed Albus, high-fiving his elder brother.

'I'll make you pay for this!' hissed Scorpius, stalking off.

'Remember the dress Scorpius!' yelled James, before he and Albus too walked off to help their mother and father.

* * *

'Hi, um, can I sit with you?' Lily stuttered as she looked at the girl on the bench.

'Sure!' There were several moments on silence. 'Soooo, what's your name?' Cassie asked.

'Lily. Why, what's yours?'

'Cassiopeia, but everybody calls me Cassie.'

'OMG! You're the girl my brothers asked me to find! I hope we're in the same house, don't you? And we could even share a dorm. That is, if it's like Hogwarts. How do you think we're going to get there? Albus says we're going on hippogriffs, and James says that we're going to floo there, but I don't think we will. I mean, what would be the point of flooing here, and only then flooing the rest of the way, hmm? Unless it's so that we all get there together, but I don't think that we will. I mean, it was just a few days ago that...' Cassie grabbed Lily's shoulders, interrupting her.

'Slow down!' Lily started to calm her breathing. 'I think we're supposed to be going over here now, anyway.' Lily and Cassie dragged their bags over to where an elderly woman was standing on a podium preparing to speak.

'That's the Headmistress.' Lily whispered to Cassie. 'People say she's actually a descendant of Merlin!'

'Settle down now girls!' the woman called 'As you are all aware, today is the day you will all be travelling to the Merlin Academy of Witchcraft. In order to get there, you will all need to choose your favourite mode of transport, be it hippogriff, train, or magical flying motorbike.' She paused here to allow for a few giggles from the crowd. 'Line up outside a kiosk, by yourself or with any other person you wish to be travelling with, and step inside within quick succession of anyone else in your group. Please, if you are travelling in a group, do choose appropriate transport, as we do not wish to have an ill pegasus after its being forced to carry seven of you to the school at once. If you cannot find a kiosk with your mode of transport, it probably means that your choice is not available. Before you depart, as you reach a kiosk, you will see a plastic box stood outside. Please deposit your long term bag in the box, and only then make your way into the kiosk. Now, off you go!'

The crowd quickly scattered to the many different kiosks, leaving Lily and Cassie standing in the middle of an empty space.

'So,' Lily started, 'Do you want to travel together? I personally want to go by griffin.'

'I'm up for that.' Cassie replied. They both set off to find a 'Griffin' kiosk, but could only find 'Hippogriff' ones with massive queues outside. Ever since the 'Boy-Who-Insert-Verb-Here' had flown one at age thirteen, people had been going mad trying to copy his actions. It had reached the point now where anyone trying hippogriff flying had to be supervised by an official from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

'Over here!' Cassie yelled, running up to a blank kiosk. As she reached it, the words 'Griffin Transportation' slowly formed on the sign. The girls dropped their larger bags into the tub, watching as the box expanded inside to accept them. They each took a deep breath. Shouldering their rucksacks, Lily and Cassie held hands and stepped into the dark entranceway.

* * *

They appeared on the other side with their luggage and soon saw the three griffins waiting for them in the centre of what appeared to be a small glade. They quickly walked over and started stroking the griffins' feathers.

'I love how griffins are so trusting. This's why I prefer them to hippogriffs; I can't be bothered with all that bowing.' Lily whispered.

'Why are you whispering?' Cassie whispered back.

'I DON'T KNOW!' Lily yelled so loudly that the griffins took a few steps backward towards the tree line.

'But seriously, why do you think there are three? I mean, I can't see anybody else.' Cassie asked.

'Hello girls! I must say, this is the first time any of the students have chosen to ride by griffin! You girls not the hippogriff type, hmm?' Cassie and Lily whisked round as through the very same archway that they had entered through stepped none other than Professor Ambrosius.

'Cat got your tongue? I really must ask Minerva to stop doing that to my students.'

At this point Lily spoke up, 'Oh, no Ma'am, it's just a bit of a surprise, that's all.'

Cassie joined in, 'We weren't really expecting anyone else to choose griffin.'

'Well I can say the same girls. Now, before we get going, I must learn your names. I can't jolly well call you 'girls' all the time now, can I? So Cassiopeia Malfoy, Cassie for short, and Lily Potter. How interesting. Right then off we go.' And with a wave of her wand their luggage flew up and attached itself to the griffins, and they levitated onto the saddles.

Looking at the girls astonished faces, the headmistress quickly explained, 'Just a bit of magic girls, maybe with a bit of practice you'll be able to do it too. Now, don't worry, the griffins know where they're going, so just sit back and enjoy the ride!' And with that her griffin flew rapidly away.

The girls turned to each other, identical looks of shock on their faces.

'Malfoy?!'

'Potter?!'


End file.
